Legend of Korra: Rugged Relationships
by psycho12345
Summary: This is a branch-off of Legend of Korra that takes a closer look at the relationships between the main characters. Warning: NSFW


Korra always saw Mako in Bolin's face, but Bolin has a completely different personality that Korra simply didn't find attractive. Recently, Bolin finally got the courage to ask Korra out for a date. She accepted since Bolin was a nice guy.

At dinner, Bolin constantly made Korra smile, and she really enjoyed herself. She felt bad that she didn't even give Bolin a chance. He is goofy and not as mature as Mako, but he is sweet and sensitive, and Korra didn't even realize how attractive that was to her. The two new lovers stayed at the restaurant as long as the hostess allowed them, but, eventually, they were kicked out. Mako, sitting alone in his apartment, was worried about Bolin since he had a knack for getting into trouble. However, Bolin was simply walking Korra home.

The two reached Korra's new apartment and Korra told Bolin what a great time she had with him. Bolin then leaned down to kiss her, and Korra gladly went along. She ran her fingers through his hair as his soft lips caressed hers. He reached down and felt down her back and then her hips. He pulled Korra closer than they had ever been before. Korra's head was swimming with all of her new emotions she never knew she had for Bolin. She ran her hands all over his well-toned muscles, feeling every bulging muscle on his arms and chest.

Korra beckoned him to come inside, but he knew he had to leave. Bolin returned home to Mako.

"Where the HELL have you been, Bolin?!"

"I was out with Korra, and we had a really good time."

"Where did you two go?"

"Kuang's."

"And how do you expect to pay for that?"

"Well, we have plenty of winnings from the tournament, and it was a special occasion! You have taken Asami out to PLENTY of nice restaurants before!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

That night, Bolin spent the entire night looking up at the ceiling, wondering about the future relationship he and Korra will have...

"Wake up, bro!"

"Mako?"

"We have to train, remember? Or were you out with Korra too late to remember?"

"Oh...I thought we got a later time slot since we won the tournament?"

"Well, we do, but why not get some extra training in?"

"Okay. I'll go get Korra and we'll meet you there."

Bolin went over to Korra's apartment, and tried to wake her up by ringing the doorbell. It took a while, but eventually she woke up and answered the door. Bolin told her all about how Mako wanted to train early, but Korra had other plans.

"Why don't you just come in and hang out for a bit?" Korra had a new sense of seduction in her voice when she talked to Bolin.

"We can hang out later, but Mako really wants to get some extra practice in..."

"Why?! We won the tournament, and Pro-bending is done with for the season. We will go soon, I promise."

"Okay, sure."

Korra brought him inside and started the kettle. She turned the radio on, and beckoned him to come join her on the couch. Until the kettle boiled, they continued to kiss and grope each other very passionately. When it boiled, Korra went back to the kitchen area and steeped some of her favorite tea. Then, she started making some of Katara's traditional water tribe sea squid soup. After some relaxation, they finally left for the gym where Mako was waiting.

"And where have you two been?"

"Me and Bolin were just relaxing at my place before heading this way."

"Well I've been here waiting! I hope you two had a good time."

"Don't blame this on Korra!"

"Whatever. Let's just start training."

The trio always trained more effectively when they argue, but it definitely is never a good strategy during their pre-game workout. They get a better workout, and the three train themselves to perform better while facing tough competition.

Eventually, they finished and went home. Bolin went to Korra's apartment while Mako and Asami went out for dinner. Once Bolin and Korra got back, she immediately jumped on Bolin. She shoved him down on the bed and started kissing his lips, neck and chest. The smell of sweat made them want to get really, really dirty. She pounced on top of him, and she went straight for taking off his shirt. She started sucking his pecks while she ran her fingers down his abs. He isn't as chiseled as Mako, but he is definitely bulkier.

Bolin then starting pulling off Korra's shirt as well, and he started rubbing and pinching her soft, supple nipples until she screamed his name in ecstasy. He ran his hands down her back until he reached her pants, which he practically ripped off. Then, he threw Korra down onto the bed and started biting her hips, making her squirm with every nibble. He ripped off her panties and started vigorously tonging her clit while he shoved his rugged fingers into her tight, virgin pussy. Korra was moaning at the top of her lungs, begging Bolin to give her more.

Korra couldn't take it anymore, so she ripped off his boxers, and pulled his huge, venous cock closer to her. Bolin winked at her and shoved his whole cock relentlessly inside of her. Korra's face flushed with blood as she screamed into her pillow so that her neighbors wouldn't hear her. Bolin was pumping inside of her at vigorous speeds while sinking his lips into her neck.

After several minutes of this, Korra reached a screeching orgasm and pushed Bolin onto his back again. She started taking control, and she was riding his cock rhythmically and seductively as she sunk her nails into Bolins hard chest. Before long, Bolin came, and the two were exhausted, so they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
